The present invention relates to promotional items and, more particularly, to promotional items bearing decorative emblems. Commonly, clubs, resorts, companies and other organizations attach their custom designed emblems or logos to various promotional items, such as hats, gloves, jackets, other clothing items and novelty items, as a form of advertisement and promotion. Often, the emblems or logos are embroidered onto the item. The process of embroidering emblems onto promotional items is both time consuming and expensive. Once the embroidered emblems are sewn onto the promotional item, they are difficult, if not impossible, to remove without damaging the promotional item. Another problem with embroidered emblems is that they are often difficult to see. Further, conventional embroidered emblems do not hold up well after exposure to water.
For these reasons, a need exists in the art for a promotional item having a decorative emblem which can be easily attached to the promotional item. A need also exists for a decorative emblem which is durable and capable of withstanding harsh weather conditions, when the promotional item is exposed to such conditions. Finally, a need also exists in the art for making such a promotional item.